190: The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo and The Monster of Mexico
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Celestian Alliance are having a homework assignment on the history of Mexico and they decided to go to Veracruz for it, only to find out that El Chupacabra is attacking the city.(This is the Halloween/Dia De Los Muertos special)
1. El Chupacabra attack

In Veracruz, Mexico. Hotel owner, "Alejo Otero" was taking his young son, "Jorge" and their dog, "Chiquita" for a walk. There Jorge accidentally released Chiquita's leash and started chasing her. He found Chiquita by an alleyway. She got scared by a mysterious figure with green eyes. Alejo found his son and his dog and carried him to safety, realizing the monster was El Chupacabra.

In Maxville, Sky High was getting ready for Halloween. The Rainbow Gems were learning about the history of Dia De Los Muertos. Their history teacher was a woman wearing green and short light green hair she was, "Miss. Celebi." She gave them assignments on Mexican Cultures. Will got El Chupacabra, Layla got Veracruz, Warren got Aztec gods, Zach got the classes, Ethan got the sites of Veracruz, and Magenta got Juan de Grijalva the conquistador.

As they got out of class, Lilo, CLST, and The Detention Kids came. Sasha was really excited about Dia De Los Muertos and they were happy they had the Halloween party last week. Sunny is still holding the Halloween Costumes they had in her backpack. "We need a place to do our work for history class," Magenta said.

"Maybe we should do the library," Warren suggested.

"I got a better idea," Ethan added, "We can go to Veracruz ourselves. We are The Celestian Alliance."

"Okay let's take a vote." Lilo said, "The library."

Only Warren's hand was raised, "Veracruz." she suggested as everyone else's hands were raised.

Warren was shocked that he was the only one to vote for the library. "Then I'll guess you'll have to miss out on skeletons, a bird's eye view with Rainbow Dash, and spicy food," Lilo said to him.

Warren changed his mind and joined them. Cho was happy to go to Veracruz because she hasn't seen her grandparents in a long time.

Outside, they saw the ship. Juumba was picking them up from school. Inside the ship, Pleakley was wearing his Halloween costumes, which was a maid outfit. He was getting ready for Halloween. "Well Pleakley," Lilo said, "We're taking Halloween to Mexico."

"Mexico." C3PO asked as he came in, "Why there? There are scary Aztec gods, El Chupacabra, and angry tourists."

"CPO, people need adventures," Will said to him.

R2-D2 beeped in excitement.

The birds, The Lake Guardians, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob heard that they were going to Mexico, Zazu and Pearl couldn't wait to see the historical sights, The Lake Guardians, Tweety, Stella and her friends, and Bob couldn't wait to see the fun stuff, Stuart, Garnet, and Amethyst, couldn't wait to hear the music, and Iago couldn't wait to see the fruit and the hot girls.

Later on, while they were flying over Texas, C3PO and R2D2 was inspecting the ship when they heard some chicken clucks. As he got into the training room, he saw that the kids were playing, "La Gallinita Ciega" Teal was blindfolded while the others were clucking. Lec wasn't quacking as much, but Sunny encouraged him with puppy eyes. "Cluck, Cluck, Cluck" he groaned as Teal touched him. Then he removed his blindfold.

"Sorry, Bro," Sunny said, "Never expected that."

"What's going on children?" CPO asked.

"We're playing La Gallinita Ciega, is like Blind's Man's Buff, but we get to call out like chickens to the blind person can find us," Cho explained.

"And where are Mistress Jane, Master Luka, Master Joao, and Master Sanjay?" C3PO asked.

"They're having a chili pepper eating contest."

"What?" CPO asked in horror.

"Water!" Sanjay, Joao, Goth-Kid, and Jane shouted.

C3PO started to panic. Luckily, Tweety, Stella, Luca, and Dahlia rushed with bottles of cold water and they cooled off.


	2. Veracruz visit

They finally made it to Veracruz where they came across Mystery Inc. Sunny and Sasha popped out wearing Mexican dresses. They were going to Veracruz too to visit Fred's pen pal who owns a large hotel. Later they were at the hotel. "It's beautiful." Layla comments.

Then Alejo came in with his son and a very beautiful Mexican woman.

"I'm, "Alejo" and this is my wife, "Sofia" and our only child, "Jorge"." Alejo greeted. "I run the hotel while Sofia runs the daycare."

"Do you have a bathroom?" Cho asked, "I drank a lot of Mexican hot chocolate along the way."

"The bathrooms are right near the changing areas," Alejo answered.

"Gracias," Cho replied as she quickly rushed to the bathroom.

Then Bryssa, Senon, and Corazana came in. They were visiting Bryssa's parents for Dia De Los Muertos, she knew that Cho wanted to celebrate Halloween back in New York.

"Alright, the next tour is in 30 minutes," said an elderly Mexican lady.

"Be sure to check out our website at www. verontravel .com." replied an elderly Mexican man.

"Mama, Papa" Bryssa shouted.

"Bryssa, honey." said the old man as he hugged her.

"How is our daughter?" asked the old woman,

"I'm fine," Bryssa answered, "These are my parents, "Lola" and "Felipe"."

As The Celestian Alliance and The Detention Kids introduced themselves, Cho came back from the bathroom. She was shocked to see her mother and siblings. "Chrisianna?" Bryssa asked, "What are you doing here sweetie."

"Well, my friends are doing a report on Mexico for history class and we figure we could go here," Cho explained.

"And I don't care how you got here," said Felipe, "I'm happy you came for Dia De Los Muertos."

"Hola abuelos.(Hello grandparents)" Cho said as she hugged her grandparents.

"How is my first born grandchild?" asked Lola.

"Magnífico.(Magnificent.)" Cho answered.

Lola told them that there having a piñata break for the kids and would love it if the kids join while there daughter checks in and Felipe explained that how The Verons' play it is that they pick 4 people at the same time. Later in the lobby, 4 young kids were breaking the piñata but failed. The piñata was rainbow shaped. Then Felipe and Lola started to pick who should break it next. Sasha was eager to do it, so they picked her. They also picked Lilo because they heard so much about her and reminded her of Bryssa when she was a child, they also chose Cho because she's determined and Sunny because she loves rainbows.

There Felipe and Lola blindfolded the 4 girls, spun them, and started to break it. Then Cho broke it and candy came out. There Lilo, Sunny, Sasha, and Cho removed their blindfolds. Joao picked up on some of the hard candy. As they picked up the last piece, they heard some rude shouting, they followed it to the lobby.

"Listen here," shouted the rude guest, who was a Mexican-American wearing white clothing, "I made reservations in this stupid hotel and I want to get in."

"Sorry sir," said the worker, "But you're not checked in."

Then a mysterious computer bug hacked into the mainframe and showed a fake reservation, "What do you know," said the worker calmly, "You do have a reservation, enjoy."

The rude customer left with his luggage, while it rolled onto other people's feet, barging through them, and making faces at the kids. Sasha got scared and hid behind Layla. "That man was rude," Layla said.

Then they heard Caminos de Michoacán, in the lounge. They followed it and on stage was a beautiful, but sad woman. Bryssa was watching it with a pair of fraternal twins. As the woman finished her song, everyone applauded.

"This is my younger sister, "Rita" and her children, "Carmita" and "Cuato"."

"We're 7.," they said.

"Where is your husband?" Will asked.

"He's in that in the great lounge in the sky," Rita answered.

"You mean he's dead?" Will asked.

"Si," Rita answered sadly.

"She's been suffering a sadness for 5 years because of the loss of her husband," Bryssa explained, "Now she's more depressed because Alejo's older brother, "Luis" is engaged to an American named, "Charlene."

Later they had dinner. Rita decided to have dinner by herself in her room. As the humans, Stitch, Angel, and The Lake Guardians were enjoying food, The Pokemon pets and ponies looked through the window since they don't want to get caught. "This is my brother, "Luis". Alejo said to the guests.

He explained that he runs the cafe with his fiancé, "Charlene" "Howdy!" shouted a woman with big poofy blonde hair and a lot of makeup.

There she fixed up some cafe leche for the adults. Charlene left while Dona Dolores gave a dirty look. Felipe thought he would have some, but Bryssa stopped him.

"Papa," Bryssa said, "Caffeine isn't good for you when your 77."

At another table, the little kids, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and The Lake Guardians were having a food fight. Then the same guy who acted rude at the guest desk came in. "Where's the grub?"

"That's the same rude hotel guest we ran into," Magenta exclaimed.

"It's our ex-son-in-law, "Calvino" Felipe explained.

Calvino saw the kids having a food fight. Cho recognized her father and was horrified. "Okay ninos," Calvino explained, "If you really wanted to have a food fight, you toss them at old people like so."

There he tossed some tacos at Dona Dolores and Mama and Papa Veron.

"Mama," Bryssa said, "Your 72 you can't have hot sauce, it will cause heat burn."

"She's using too much makeup and she needs a trip to the hair salon." Rarity said.

"Plus that Calvino guy was very rude," Fluttershy said angrily.

As Calvino left, he saw the Pokemon pets and scared them off. There they hid behind the plants. Fluttershy came and told them not to be frightened. As The Celestian Alliance were done with their dinner, they found the ponies tending to the Pokemon pets.

"All you all right Tornado?" Will asked.

"Harmony," Layla softly said to her Bunearry, "It's okay."

"Volcano," Warren said as he petted him.

"Glowworm," Zach shouted as he comforted Glowworm.

"Tranquility," Ethan said as he hugged his squirrel.

"Vampire," Magenta shouted as Vampire licked her.

"Coco," Cho said as she noogied Glaceon.

The ponies started to hide when the humans came around. Lilo explained to them what Calvino did. Felipe and Lola knew that Calvino regretted having him as a son-in-law. "We might wanna go to bed at 8pm to be safe," Lilo suggested as the others agreed.

Luis and Charlene told them just in case to lock their doors, say their prayers and especially, don't go outside.


	3. Mystery starts

Around midnight, Shaggy was sleeping with the kids and everyone but Lec was asleep. He was awake. Daydream and Inferno saw him standing at the window and they needed to wake Sunny up. They both know that she usually wakes up with a kiss. Daydream licked her and Sunny woke up hugging her. Inferno pointed Sunny to her brother standing at the window.

"Lec, you know we must get dressed tomorrow for Dia De Los Muertos."

"Yes, I'm being one with the vampires," Lec answered.

"Sometimes when you do that," Sunny said, "It makes me think you're looking for Peter Pan."

"Whatever," Lec replied.

"Smell my Apple scented perfume," Sunny suggested, "Sometimes make me fall asleep."

"Sis, that's usually a girl thing," Lec answered.

"Maybe you should preck your finger on a spinning wheel," Sunny suggested.

Then they saw a giant monster looking around the place.

"That must be El Chupacabra," Lec said with glee.

"Zoinks." "Like, The El Chupacabra is here!"

He said it so loud he woke up the kids and scared them, except for Lec, Sanjay, Cho, Lilo, Joao, and Jane.

"What's going on here?" Will asked as he got into the room.

"Nothing except," Cho explained, "Shaggy's screaming woke the kids."

"Forgive my brother, he keeps being one with the vampires on weekends," Sunny explained.

"This makes me think of the band, "Vampire Weekend"," Goth-Kid said.

"What's Fred, Velma, and Daphne doing outside?" Teal asked.

"I'll stay here with Senon, Carmita, Cuato, Jorge and Corazana," Cho said as everyone else got outside.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lilo asked. "Luis said to stay inside."

"We know, but we noticed the footprints," Daphne said.

In the morning, The Celestian Alliance, CLST, and The Detention Kids were in their Halloween costumes from Nightmare Night. The ponies decided to catch up with them in the city. Before they left, Charlene gave Luis a medallion for good luck and Mama and Papa Veron hopes that Cho returns back safely.

Later in downtown Veracruz, they were watching people getting ready for the festivities. As they came to a stop, Magenta knew that the pets needed to get into the spirit, so she took them to an alleyway. "Generosity, give the Pokemon Pets some Halloween makeup," Magenta shouted as she gave them Mexican skull makeup for the festivities.

Later Will and his friends interviewed the locals and learned a lot about Veracruz. Meanwhile, Daphne, Velma, and Fred did a documentary on the Elchupacabra while Alejo, Luis, Shaggy, Scooby and the kids look around town.

"Festival time." Stitch said.

As they were enjoying a mariachi band, The Elchupacabra came and started to fight. Luis got really scared and hid, which confused Alejo. Teal got an idea. He grabbed a blindfold and whacked El Chupacabra, landing him in on a piñata, Joao got psyched about the candy and stuffed them into his mouth. "Ooh, the El Cupacabra is down for the count!" shouted a voice.

Everyone turned and Lilo, Stitch, The Detention Kids, Cho, Lec, and Sunny recognized him as Xochipilli, the Aztec god of love. Teal recognized him too as he removed his blindfold, "Hello there children!" Xochipilli said.

"What brings you here?" Jane asked.

"I always announce games around Dia De Los Muertos," Xochipilli answered.

"Do you know this guy?" Alejo asked.

"Let's say he's a friend of ours." Lilo exaggerated.

Then the El Chupacabra came up and before it can attack, the birds came in and pecked the monster, scaring him away.

"Well done birds," Teal whispered.

"Thanks," Stella said.

Then Cho got a phone call from her mother that Charlene has gone missing from the cafe. Cho told her mother to calm everyone down and to look after the little kids with her grandparents, Sophia, and Aunt Rita.

Back at the hotel, Mama and Papa Veron were calming the kids down as their parents were helping to look for Charlene. Senon, Cuato, Carmita, Jorge, and Corazana thought they would help out too. They rushed to the cafe where she went missing and found a piece of cloth saying, "Mile Enter" figuring it could be part of a bigger word.


	4. Musuem trouble

When they get there they meet a suspiciously hyper Museum guide who leads them into an auditorium. There they see a performance about Mexican customs. The guide then makes Daphne volunteer, and she kidnaps her, vanishing with a puff of smoke. The rest of the gang find a secret passageway and follow it, until they come to some Aztec pyramids. They find Daphne at the top of one and rescue her, but the tourists chase after them, thinking they have stolen something. After a long chase scene, they fin-ally return home. However, it is revealed the good luck charm Luis has is really a tracking device.

Back in Veracruz, they decided to go to the city museum for answers and for more research for their homework. As they got inside, a mysteriously hyper tour guide came and asked for a tour. Before they can answer she said, "Super" and took them off.

She lured them to the garden for a demo of Aztec sacrifice, with Daphne as the volunteered. As she placed the blanket over her body, they disappeared. Shaggy and Scooby suggested they go back to the hotel, but everyone else refused because they needed to save her. As Alejo, Fred, Luis, and Velma look for footprints on her kidnapping a voice said, "Have you finished your homework yet?"

It was an elderly couple, luckily The Celestian Alliance recognized them as La Muerte and Xibalba in their human disguises from the story. Xibalba told them that the mysterious tour guide who jumped to conclusions is a fake and their taking Daphne to the harbors. There they left to watch the people get ready with Xochipilli and Cresselia.

Will explained to the others where Daphne is, but didn't mention anything about La Muerte nor Xibalba.

Later at the harbors, they looked around for Daphne when they found some streamers leading to a bait shop. Inside, they found Daphne Blake bound and gagged. After they untied her, they found a piece of the puzzle map and Stitch held onto it with his extra arm.

Suddenly, a Quetzecotal came up and attacked. As the Pokemon Pets were attacking them, a familiar looking bus came in. It was the Veron Tours tour bus and inside it was Mama and Papa Veron, "Abuelos!" Cho exclaimed.

"Hop in kids!" Papa Veron shouted.

"What about The Mystery Machine?" Daphne asked.

"Your friends with the different skin tones and freaky hair is riding them." Mama Veron explained.

Behind them was the Mystery Machine and inside it were The Crystal Gems and the Mane 6.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl!" they shouted.

"Jinkies," Velma suggested, "Those friends of yours found the bus."

The humans head into the tour bus, while Shaggy, CLST, and the animals headed for the Mystery Machine. In the Mystery Machine, the birds told them everything, except Iago, who was hogging up on plantains.

Back on the bus, they wanted to know why did they rushed to save them, "We knew that you might be in danger," Papa Veron explained, "So your Abuela and I rushed to find you."

"Dear," Mama Veron replied, "You haven't been this shocked since Bryssa found out she was pregnant with Chrisianna."

"True," Papa Veron replied, "And that Calvino never showed up for her birth, neither Senon and Corazana's."

"How come?" Zach asked.

"He said something about doing some work for this Team Plasma organization." Papa Veron explained.

"Luis," Ethan said to him, "Can I see your medallion."

Luis removed it and saw that the medallion had a red button and it was beeping, revealing to be a tracking device and wonder who would put it on him.


	5. Dia De Los Muertos fight

Later they arrived at Panteón de Dolores, where they saw Rita singing, "Don Gato". "That's the cat song about resurrecting a cat." Lec explained, "I really like it."

Cho's siblings, cousins, and Jorge came to her and showed the cloth that said, "Mile Enter" they didn't know what they meant.

"While you guys were investigating and doing your homework" Twilight explained to them, "We found a billboard that said, "Smiley Entertainment."

"This does sound like that amusement park owner, "Mr. Smiley" I've got a postcard from Cousin Dax once while filming a scene for a Damian Drake movie," Lec explained.

"I'd even got a brochure from there's once," Sunny explained, "They didn't seem to get the fairytales right. I mean letting the 3 little pigs attend a pork roast where they get eating, boring!"

"Maria Posada would've been proud of you," Layla said.

Then Dona Dolores told them that it's time to pay their respect.

In the cemetery, The Sky High 6 paid respects to Gai Yuki, Sasha paid respect to Mrs. Dunn, The Mane 6 paid respects to Starswirl the Bearded, Lilo and Stitch paid respects to Lilo's parents, Jane, Joao, Sanjay, Goth-Kid, and CLST paid respects to Rose Quartz, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob paid their respects to Walter and Madge Nelson who were their criminal friends, The Oteros paid respects to Señor Otero, The Verons paid respect to Rita's husband, "Pueblo Galan" and The Lake Guardians C3PO and R2D2 wearing ponchos and sombreros paid respects to the Lake Guardians last master, "Padme Amidala".

The Lake Guardians explained that they met her when she was 4 after saving them from some robbers. Then they served her til she died giving birth.

Suddenly, El Chupacabra came and scared away the tourists. Mama and Papa Veron cuddled the little ones together and Cho knew she had to stop them. She and Coco quickly grabbed some skateboards and distracted the monster only to it to trip over a picnic table. As they got closer, they saw that it had a zipper on it's back. When they unzipped it, they saw the same museum guide that kidnapped Daphne.

"She must be working for someone." Teal suggested.

"Your right Talik." shouted Papa Veron as he and his wife were carrying an obese man with red hair, "We caught him sneaking around the graves."

"You must be Mr. Smiley," Warren said.

"Of course." Smiley agreed.

"He was planning to get the Otero's land to expand his franchise," Velma said, "When The Otero's refused to sell, he couldn't accept. So he and his assistant decided to scare them."

"You know," Daphne replied, "His assistant does look familiar with those earrings and lipstick."

The guide accidentally got coffee grinds out of her pockets and Velma recognized her. She removed her wig and she was Charlene. She pretended to love Luis so she can kill them after they marry and share the riches with her real boyfriend, Mr. Smiley. Rita got mad at her for using Luis and told the cops to send them away.

"I never trusted Señorita Charelene." Dona Dolores explained.

"Why?" Senon asked.

"Because she keeps being hard on the ninos and keeps disturbing the customs." she explained, "I told Luis a thousand times that marrying her would put an end to our family name."

"I should've listened." Luis said to his mother, "I also have a confession to make. When the monster attacked, he was afraid that he might become an only child."

"So that's why you held still," Lilo said.

"Luis," Bryssa said, "It's okay to feel scared."

Then she turned to Rita and Rita declared her love for Luis. He knew that Cuato and Carmita would need a new father, so he proposed to Rita instead and she accepted.

Later, The Celestian Alliance, The Detention Kids, CLST changed into their Mexican attire for the occasion and celebrated while La Muerte, Xibalba, and Xochipilli watched them. "Sounds like we got a big festival tonight!" Xochipilli announced, "And Charlene and Mr. Smiley are going to jail for scaring the senors and señoritas of Veracruz."

"Really lovely evening," Xibalba said.

"Indeed honey." La Muerte replied as she kissed him.


	6. Manolo's tribute

A few days later at Sky High, they were graded As to Cs for their reports.

After school, they decided to go get some Mexican food at Taco Town to celebrate and they're having their 20th anniversary of their vegetarian meals. As they got their orders at Taco Town, Cho got an email from her phone from her Aunt Rita saying that their family is having a good time and their wedding is in 6th months. Everyone was excited about their marriage and hope they have a good honeymoon.

"And now on Via Radio 3324, a hit song from the 20s, "No Matter Where you Are" by the late Manolo Sanchez." announced the announcer.

" **I will stay by you**

 **Even when we fall**

 **I will be the rock, that holds you up**

 **and lifts you high so you stand tall**

 **I won't let you go**

 **No one can take your place**

 **a couple fights & lonely nights**

 **Don't make it right to let it go to waste**

 **I won't let you fall**

 **I won't let you go**

 **No matter where you are**

 **No matter where you are, I'll be there**

 **No matter where you are**

 **No matter where you are, I'll be there** " the song went.

"This is Manolo's song," Lilo said.

"This is catchy," Mesprit replied as she talked with her mouthful.

"Maybe we can do a tribute album based on the 3 songs of Manolo Sanchez The Apology Song, I love you too much, and No matter where you are." Sunny suggested as the others agreed.

"Maybe the biwds and I can accompany you," Tweety suggested.

"Good idea," Sunny said

Meanwhile, they were being watched by Calvino who left the restaurant without paying for his meal.

Later at Cho's apartment, they were finishing up song, changing into their Mexican attire and makeup, getting the birds warned up, and were getting ready for the real deal. Lilo turned on the camera and they played.

" **I love you too much**

 **To live without you loving me back**

 **I love you too much**

 **Heaven's my witness and this is a fact**

 **I know I belong**

 **When I sing this song**

 **There's love above love and it's ours**

 **'cause I love you too much**

 **I live for your touch**

 **I whisper your name night after night**

 **I love you too much**

 **There's only one feeling and I know it's right**

 **I know I belong**

 **When I sing this song**

 **There's love above love and it's ours**

 **'cause I love you too much.** " Sunny sang.

Everyone applauded, then Stitch remembered to give Lilo the piece of the map and she placed it in the amulet.

Bryssa came in and was impressed that they're paying a tribute to Manolo Sanchez, she also explained that I love you too much was Mama and Papa's wedding song when they got married. "Really Mommy?" Corazana asked.

Bryssa nodded. "Mom," Cho asked, "Do you want to watch us perform for The Apology Song?"

"Sure," Bryssa replied as they started playing.

The End.


End file.
